Passing Years
by Junnasi
Summary: An AxC AU written in Athrun's pov. Athrun met Cagalli at school and falls for her but would he have the courage to tell her before high school ends? A Oneshot!


Disclaimer: I don't own g-seed or anything.

A/N. Written in Athrun POV so might sound a bit ooc and its AU.

**Passing Years**

I just transferred from a school on the moon to one in Orb's union colony, Heliopolis, a prestigious high school.

I arrived early to my new school to register and was in my class before anyone else. School had already started, I was coming in the third week of the start of school. My homeroom teacher showed me to my desk which was in the front row, last row on the left. I sat there and watched as my new classmates filed into the room.

Just before the two minute 'to get to class' song was about to end and the start of the morning announcement to please stand for the national anthem, a blonde hair rushed into the room just in time from being marked late. That was the first time I saw her and already something inside me made me sway a bit. She sat at the front too, however two coloums to the right of me. I believed the first time she ever did look up at me was when the teacher introduce me to the class. And that how we first met.

As days past, I was drawn to her. She had this aura and I could sense it. She behaved in quite a tomboyish manner but I didn't mind. It was funny to watch when she pouted at things and her reactions. People knew her well and I found out very soon that her name was Cagalli Yula Athha. It was whisper that her father was Orb's leader but that was kept in a much low profile. I really wanted to talk to her sometimes, however I remained silent and only watched her from afar, well that's how it felt. I guess I stared too long sometimes because at times she probably had sensed someone was looking at her that she turn her head towards my direction and I would quickly break the trance.

It came to a day we had a test. I finished mine early and handed it in. Back at my seat, I once again turn to look at her while I was stretching arms wide out and the most unimaginable thing happened. From her test she looked up and push back on her seat and turn her head towards me. She caught me of guard that she locked eyes with me, I quickly diverted and came back to meet her eyes. It felt like the earth stopped for that few seconds, afterwards she turned her attention back to her test and appeared as nothing had happened but to me it struck a chord. At that point I knew she must had sensed something from me but what?

Nothing changed really since that day. It was liked our lives just went on and she didn't seem to take notice of me. I was a bit disappointed. I guess she was too tomboy to fall in love. Though I dare say, she take side glances at me when she thinks I'm not looking. And I have to keep reminding myself to stop looking at her and I couldn't really sort out my feelings.

I continued to like her from a distant. She hung out with some quiet group in the school however they were all smart and she was very much involved with the school activities. And me I was just a normal school boy who did well enough in his classes.

The semester ended too fast for me and I didn't get to see her everyday anymore because we didn't have any same class for the second semester. I felt a bit sad and I really did told myself I'll let go, what am I talking about, nothing ever did happened. But I couldn't, I still think of her when I'm alone or wherever. I still see her around in school rushing to do some club thing, but it seem to me like she was avoiding me. As if we were both shy or have a wall in between us. The year ended like that and of course I never saw her at all in the summer and I almost forgot all about her, if I didn't once again saw her when school started. Then suddenly all the memories and feelings came rushing back. I was trapped, I didn't know what I was doing. I really wanted her to acknowledge me. She had like total control over me and she didn't even know it. We didn't have any subjects together in the first semester however, jackpot hit me do in the second semester where not only did she had one class but two classes with me. I was truthfully surprised and I was so happy inside when I saw her in my math and business class. She was always smiling, her blonde hair radiant from the light and that charm of hers was still there.

Though things were running the way they were I was just content with it. Our math teacher loved to rearrange the seating plan after every month and I almost crashed down when I was placed to sit right next to her. My, to tell you this was the first time I was ever so close to her for a long time too and it almost felt terrifying. My heart would thump, this was my opportunity and I let it slumped. We did exchange a few words throughout the month but I chicken out again. I guess I was too scared, I never went straight to the point while she was within arms reached and asked her to go out with me and before I knew it the month ended and we were separated again. And on the depressing note the year ended like that too. I really needed to slap myself as another dreaded summer flew by again and I still ponder did she even like me as well. It have been two years and I was still in love with the same person who probably didn't even knew it. What a joke, it almost sounded ridiculous. Half my high school life was gone too and I consistently stared at her as if I was some stalker which I wasn't.

Grade eleven did not turn out much better, however I finally decided to join a team, anything to get her to notice me a bit more from the crowd. I made it into the volleyball and basketball team and I was actually a good player. Well I joined when I was up in the moon school just didn't know why I didn't bother. We didn't have any classes at all together for both semester but I was surprised that I was actually making a name for myself in school. I got the mvp award for basketball and to my much surprised athlete of the year. Girls started to take notice of me and some would keep blocking my way. For instance this girl called Meer Campbell. Once I finally sum up all my courage to talk to Cagalli and just when I was about to walk, Meer constricted my movements when she came right out of the blue in front of me. I saw Cagalli, she looked up and looked at me, I made a face to show I wanted to tell her something but she didn't took noticed when Meer jumped in and she just turned to a hall and left. I was very pissed at Meer and all those other crazy girls I seem to had beside me but not the one that I truly wanted. Lunamaria seem to like me too or I was just too kind that I attracted a list of people.

In grade 12 I really sense that Cagalli was purposely not allowing any guys to get acquainted with her as if she was waiting. For what? By now she must have saw that I had no interest on any girls that flopped to me. I continued to play sports since I did enjoy it. Had somewhat of a cheering squad, not exactly the attention I wanted to get because it felt it was drawing me further from Cagalli since she was not those type of people. I sometime tried to convey my thoughts to her when we past each other in the halls by pointing her out to my friends but she always show no indication of knowing.

I took the most daring step in my life before school went out for Christmas break. I had enough of admiring for three and a half years. It was stupid. Who would like someone secretly for that long too and not do anything about it. It was time to stop deceiving myself and face the truth. I didn't get how it was so easy for some guys but for me I was sweating all about it as I walked down the hall towards her locker one day after school. I was going to change my course of history. This was going to be the turning point of my life.

People looked at me when I approached her locker but I shrug them off. I still remember when she turned her head and the surprised look on her face when I asked if I could speak to her privately. She was too stun and simply nodded to get away from all the prying eyes. She didn't seem to like the attention I was drawing to her so I wanted to get her out of it as soon as possible.

I brought her to the forest behind the school track field, don't get me wrong I wasn't going to do anything to her. Just somewhere somewhat secluded. We face each other and I could still remember the odd tension in the air. She asked was there something I wanted to say. It was actually pretty cold however I was sweating crazily. I kept looking around the trees till I finally looked into her eyes and told her "I really like you …probably ever since the first day I saw you in grade nine however I never had the courage to step forward and tell you so because you seem to shy away from me as well but I really do love you." I looked down quickly afterwards afraid of her response, afraid that all this time I was troubling over her for nothing, afraid that I get the response that she already has a boyfriend.

Then I heard the words "I do like you as well…way back in grade nine." I looked right up and saw her blushing, looking sideways and cringing a bit, her foot seem to twitch and she looked totally uncomfortable, but that was all I needed to hear. I was bubbling happy inside-out. She had noticed me since grade nine as well! All the feelings I felt over the years were not a sham. I stepped right into her comfort zone and hugged her for the first time. She melted into my embrace and I was beyond happy. She whisper in my ears, "What took you so long?" I chuckled and was relieved that these three years she had been waiting for me to speak up. I smiled and said, "sorry for making you wait so long," and I hugged her tighter.

That is how we started and how I finally completed my life. Of course everyone was surprised. Meer, didn't seem to care and continued to stick by my side although I told her straightforwardly that I had no interest. Cagalli would get a little envious at times that I had too may girls around me but I reassure her she could do anything to me if I was ever to betray her.

Thus grade 12 ended on a high note. When prom came I was captivated on how elegant Cagalli looked in her dress and complimented her too much I guess during that night. And also for the first time I didn't spent my summer idling around cause I had Cagalli beside me just about everyday.

We walk down together to our university school one winter day. The ground was covered with snow and nothing much had changed except our love grew stronger. I continued to play sports and she join clubs as well.

"Athrun."

"Hum?" I said as I turn my head to look at her and in came a white ball smack right into my face and I stumble backwards. She was giggling and rubbed the snow off my face and glared at her and she started to run off towards the field and I chase after her. We kept throwing snow balls at each till she eventually got tired while I threw a snowball at her back body. I caught up to her and we were quite close. I didn't know she used herself as a bait and clamp another bunch of snow on my face again. I saw it coming but I let it came and this time I wasn't going to share the coldness on my face by myself. She looked up at me with her beautiful blonde hair shimmering on the sunny blue sky,winter day and reflected her laughing eyes. All I could only think of was how much I really loved her. I brought my lips to hers and I knew for sure that I was going to marry her in the near future.

A/N woo my first ever one-shot. How was it? I know I didn't bother to put Kira or Lucus er …cause this is an AxC story! The confession part..had trouble on.. didn't know would Athrun ever will be a straightforward type…but he looked like so in the anime!


End file.
